


Hypnotic

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [110]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaky Wes tries to bribe his way out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

There was a covered tray on his desk and Wedge had no idea how it got there. Or rather, he knew how it must have gotten there but he didn’t remember anyone coming into his office to leave it there, and he had been in the room for hours. He frowned, and pulled it closer. Lifting the cover he found a meal that might have been lunch, or maybe dinner ever. It was still warm, though most of the foods would be fine even if they were cold.

Wedge glanced around his office, wondering if there was something else he had missed, but there was no one in the room with him and the hatch was closed. Nothing else had been left, on the desk or anywhere else that he could see. He shrugged and picked up the fork that sat next to the plate of food. It still tasted good and it didn’t take long for him to finish the small meal.

He was back to reading about fleet deployments when the door chime sounded, and this time he did notice. Tycho entered and glanced at the tray briefly, “Was Wes trying to bribe you with lunch to get out of punishment duty?”

“Maybe. Was he the one who brought that? I didn’t even notice, to be honest.” Wedge grinned, “Should Wes be on punishment duty?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I told him to report to you earlier and to tell you what he did, but maybe he conveniently forgot that part.” Tycho sighed, “He pranked some of the Blues with little hovering planetoids, the kind that kids have as decoration in their bedrooms, only he programmed them to hover around the other pilot’s heads in the mess hall. No harm, except for their tempers. It was almost hypnotic to watch all of them when they were in sync.”

“I suppose this was due to the ego that has its own gravitational pull? I think Wes needs to have his own orbiting planets if that is the case.”


End file.
